


Say When

by jbbarnes-is-gq (Be_eating_you)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_eating_you/pseuds/jbbarnes-is-gq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wasn’t like any other lover he had had before. Tony found himself wanting to demand who, exactly, it was in his bed despite the fact that he knew full well. It was just hard to imagine the giant blond man that everyone conceptualized as some perfect, naive, <i>symbol</i> being so… goddamn good with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToraoftheSand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraoftheSand/gifts).



> Dedicated to my wife.

Steve wasn’t like any other lover he had had before. Tony found himself wanting to demand who, exactly, it was in his bed despite the fact that he knew full well. It was just hard to imagine the giant blond man that everyone conceptualized as some perfect, naive, _symbol_ being so… goddamn good with his mouth. 

“Where’d Captain America learn to suck cock like that?” he breathed out, brushing his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve sputtered and pulled off of his cock, laughing. 

“Do you gotta put it like that?”

“Well. It did get the intended reaction.”

Steve shook his head, smiling, idly stroking Tony’s cock with one large hand. Tony hooded his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Steve’s hands were always firm, slightly calloused but sensual in the slightest of movements. Steve’s hands were what got them into these kinds of situations in the first place. Tony had been caught by surprise when Steve had rested one of those hands on his shoulder and he hadn’t felt the immediate need or urge to pull away. He’d let it happen, let Steve Rogers past his defenses. Three months later, he’d found himself pressed up against a wall, being kissed to the point of bruising. 

Tony looked down, watching Steve’s lips against the underside of his cock. Those lips were so perfectly red and slick. Those lips were surely a contributing factor to the start of their little affair. One moment Steve was kissing his way up his cock, and the next he had his cock in his throat, sucking noisily. It was fucking profane, and it made Tony weak in the knees. 

“Holy...shit,” he breathed out, gripping Steve’s shoulders. Steve seemed to take that as encouragement. Tony wrinkled his nose when he felt a dribble of saliva make its way across his balls. Yeah, that was nasty, and so, so good. The fact that Steve’s fingers followed it made it all that much better. His fingers were thick and warm, teasing their way between Tony’s asscheeks with the promise of what his cock could do. Tony shifted his hips to give Steve better access, moving forward a little on his chair. He was instantly rewarded with the feeling of Steve’s finger rubbing up against his asshole. Of course he reflexively clenched, but Steve kept rubbing, massaging him there in a way that made him want to fall apart. 

Steve pulled off of his cock, resting his head against Tony’s thigh, “We used to use Vaseline. Stuff’s thick, coats your fingers and just… kind of stays with you, for all too long. You can’t really wash it off of your skin, so once you’ve got it up you… well, you could fuck for a long time. Buck’d use it on his hands on account of his cracked skin, and I’d sit there and watch him, thinking about his fingers, wanting them in me.”

Usually, Tony would balk at someone talking about their ex lover while they rubbed his asshole, but this particular bit of dialogue from Steve peaked his interest. He reached for Steve’s hair, smoothing it along the other man’s brow.

“He’d take his time, working me open,” Steve continued, rubbing his finger slowly against Tony, “he’d start like this, teasing me before he ever reached for the Vaseline, rubbing me all up and down my legs, letting me feel his fingers like this. Sometimes he’d suck me until I felt like I was gunna start crying because he’d stop just before I came when he was in the mood to carry on for hours. And fuck, after the serum… I got so much more sensitive, got more stamina. I realized he’d been doing what he’d been doing all that time for my sake, so I could breathe, so I didn’t have an attack but we could still fool around.”

“...My ears burn every time you say fuck. Do you get that at all? I’m going to have to record you swearing for five minutes straight to get used to it, but that’s beside the point. Why am I being treated to this little trip down the red light district of memory lane?”

Steve huffed out a laugh, kissing at Tony’s thigh, “Because we’re going to fuck for hours and I wanted to make sure you were up to it.”

That, that had Tony’s undivided attention. He could feel himself staring stupidly, could feel how his jaw had dropped so that his mouth was hanging open. _Hours._

“I’ve been doing some research, online?” Steve continued on as if Tony wasn’t staring at him dumbly, “On different kinds of lubes, trying to find one that’ll be long lasting so that we could fuck for hours. I’ll give you breaks, like Bucky used to give me.”

The little shit had to know what this kind of talk was doing to Tony. He had to know. He was casting “innocent” glances up Tony’s body while he traced his fingers along his cock. 

“I found lube specifically made for anal sex,” Steve continued, “so I bought some. I tried it out… yeah, it lasts. Feels nice. Can I try it on you?”

“Yes,” the word was out even before Steve had finished asking the question. Tony didn’t give a shit, he needed Steve to try whatever he wanted to try on him, and he needed his mouth. He needed his fingers, and his cock. Fuck, he just needed Steve. He nodded his head, “Yeah, you can try it out and give me breaks, I don’t really care how this goes down as long as you fuck me and keep talking about it. Holy shit, the mouth on you.”

Steve smiled at him, sitting back a little, “You sound like him when you say things like that. I’ll be right back.”

Just like that, Tony was left alone with the aching need for Steve. He shifted around on his chair, idly touching himself and thinking about everything that Steve had just said. He wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about the comparison between himself and Steve’s lost lover. Maybe he should feel honored. Maybe he should get a head start on being anxious and getting himself worked up over being just a replacement. Tony was good at so many things, being anxious chief amongst them. Being anxious didn’t really help a hard on. He looked down at his flagging erection and sighed inwardly. 

Steve came padding back, naked and glorious, and that got Tony’s interest re-engaged. Of course Steve was glorious when he was naked, he was supposed to be some kind of perfect specimen. He was well proportioned, well muscled, and well hung. 

“So, awkward question that you’ve probably been asked every time someone sees you naked,” Tony gestured, “but did your cock get enhanced with the serum? Was that like some… super soldier necessity? We can’t have Captain America running into battle with three inches between his legs, boys.”

“I want to remind you that your father would have been part of that conversation,” Steve smirked at him, toying with the bottle of lube in his hands. Tony could see the foil wrapper of a condom pressed in his palm.

“Uh, no thanks? Gross.”

“Mm. My cock,” Steve continued, kneeling back down, “is proportional to my body. It didn’t used to be.”

“Jesus H. Christ.”

“Don’t bring Jesus into this,” Steve popped the cap of the lube with a sharp click, and Tony couldn’t help himself. He shifted to give Steve access, but his mouth was already running.

“Jesus was probably gay, too,” he remarked, looking up at the ceiling so he didn’t have to see the dirty look Steve was surely giving him, “I mean, he hung around with twelve other guys. He was betrayed by a kiss, or something. I’m not exactly clear on all the particulars.”

“Just on what you need to say to be inflammatory,” Steve replied, and Tony could hear him squirting lube on his fingers, “and there’s no ‘gay, too’, alright? I’m not gay.”

“No, of course not, you’re just a guy who happens to have sex with other guys.”

Now Tony could feel Steve’s dirty look, and most pressingly, he could feel Steve’s unlubricated hand digging fingers into his calf. 

“I’m _bisexual_. And if you don’t shut up, this isn’t happening.”

Tony smirked. There were probably better ways to get Steve to be honest about himself, or to get actual firm answers out of him, but Tony always seemed to choose the route of goading. A lot of honesty came out of anger and irritation. Hearing Steve say he was bisexual was good. It was a claiming of identity that he hadn’t heard out of the other man before. Usually, Steve skirted around the topic in such a way that Tony really wouldn’t be surprised if he did consider himself to be a man who had sex with men and didn’t assign a sexuality to it (though Tony was aware that there were people out there like that, and that was perfectly alright if it was their deal -- he just got the feeling that there was more to what was going on with Steve). 

Steve slipped his lube coated fingers up between Tony’s legs, behind his balls, again. Tony let out a soft sound, shifting his hips to again provide access so that Steve could get his fingers on his asshole. The pressure was gentle and slick, one of Steve’s fingers working up inside of him faster and easier than he’d anticipated. Good, so maybe he was still turned on from hearing Steve talk about past sexual encounters.

“So, I have a request,” Tony lowered his head to look at Steve. Steve, god love him, gave him a look that should have sent him running to the corner to think about what he’d done.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Talk to me.”

The shift in Steve was palpable. He nodded his head, rubbing his finger into Tony and started to murmur, “Alright, hunny, I can talk to you. I can talk real sweet to you. Fuck, you feel so good like this. So tight, so hot.”

That made Tony’s legs turn to jelly. He licked his lips, training his eyes on Steve’s lips. They looked so good, so wet and red, while he was saying these things to Tony. 

“And you look so good,” Steve went on, glancing up at him, “hunny, you look so good, all hard for me, opening up like this for me. How’s it feel, having me touch you like this, hm?”

It was surreal, to hear Steve talking like that, to see all the annoyance drained out of his face and replaced by… heat. It was almost like he was someone else, sitting there with his finger(s?) up Tony’s ass. 

“Fuck, it feels good… it feels so good, please don’t stop.”

“You said please, hunny, I’m proud of you,” Steve couldn’t resist being a little shit at the end of the day. Tony grunted in irritation, but then Steve continued, “Oh, I’m not gunna stop. I’m not gunna stop for awhile, hunny. I’m gunna have you, soon. I’m gunna fuck you so nice and slow, so mean. You’re gunna beg me to just take you, to just let you cum.”

Distantly, Tony wondered if Steve was reciting someone else’s words to him. He could let it bother him, but… fuck, it was hot, and it had his dick twitching. He shifted his hips, feeling Steve’s fingers worked up inside of him, thrusting slow. 

“Want you to fuck me…”

“Yeah, you want me to fuck you, hunny? That what you want? You wanna have my cock all up inside you, fill you up nice?”

“Fuck...Steve…ohhh….”

“How do you think that’d feel, hunny? Have my cock filling you up, hm? Do you think it’d feel so good, so nice up inisde this tight little hole of yours, hm? You’re so tight, I wanna feel you, I do. I wanna fuck you, but you gotta wait. Gotta wait until you’re ready, until you’re crying for it.”

“I’m crying now,” Tony breathed, and immediately heard Steve chuckle.

“No, you ain’t,” Steve breathed against his thigh, licking his way up to his cock, “you’re not even close, hunny. You will be, soon. Soon, you’ll be fucking yourself on my fingers, wishing you were riding my cock so nice. Soon, you’ll be whimpering and crying so much you won’t even be able to form a sentence. Ain’t that true?”

Alright, so, if Steve really was reciting something Bucky had said to him back in the late 30’s, Tony was going to have to resurrect the man and fuck him himself because _holy fuck_ the words coming out of Steve’s mouth were unbelievable. He couldn’t even find a retort, he could just whimper and shift his hips, trying to get more of Steve inside of him. The heat of his mouth just added to it. Maybe he really would be crying soon -- a legitimate whimper had come out of him, after all. Then, Steve found his prostate. 

Tony about dropped out of the chair he was sitting in, a low moan pulled from deep in his throat, “Ohhhh, holy fuck… holy… _fuck_....”

“Come on, on the floor, you’re gunna hurt yourself,” Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony and helped ease him down onto the floor. Tony squirmed, letting Steve manhandle him. Hell, he’d let Steve hold him over a ledge into empty space if it meant the return of his fingers. Steve rolled him over, tugging his hips so that they were slanted up and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, yes, he was going to get fucked. At fucking last.

“Lube’s flavorless, but it has a weird texture,” was all the warning Steve had before Steve had his face buried in his ass. Holy… fuck. Tony’s eyes went wide when he felt Steve’s tongue against his asshole, working against the ring of muscle. He could feel Steve’s breath puffing against his skin, hot and impatient. One of Steve’s hands was on his cock, stroking it slow and mean, and the other was holding one of his ankle’s down like his left leg was going to start doing errant little kicks and he had to prevent that from happening. 

Tony felt like he was going to cum, then promptly die of joy. Steve must have sensed that he was close, because his mouth was gone, just like that, as unexpectedly as it had been on him. Tony made a choked little sound, wanting to feel his tongue again, wanting to feel anything. He pushed his hips back impatiently, without though. 

“Good,” Steve was murmuring behind him, pecking little kisses to his asscheek and hip, “good. You’re a fucking treasure, you know that? Jesus.”

“Now… you’re bringing Jesus into it,” Tony couldn’t help himself. He was rewarded for his remark with a bite to the side of his ass that made him yelp. Steve grabbed his hips and held him in place, rubbing his cock between his asscheeks in a way that promised more.

“Please, please, please,” Tony chanted, dropping his head, “please just fuck me, please?”

“I like hearing you say please,” Steve murmured, rubbing his thumbs against Tony’s hips. He continued to rut, only pausing long enough to put the condom he had brought with him on. The sound of the wrapper got Tony more excited than he could believe, because fuck, it was just a condom but the fact that the condom was now coming into play meant that Steve was going to be _in_ him soon. He pushed his hips back, trying to get more contact, trying to invite Steve inside his body, trying to get friction. Fuck, he didn’t even really know, he just knew that he _needed_.

And Steve, bless him, responded to that need. His cock was huge, feeling ten times the size of the fingers that he had had in Tony. Tony braced himself as he felt that initial press. His body was resisting, but not enough to make it painful or to make Steve stop. It was a good stretch, making him want to rest of Steve. He was getting it, inch by slow, aching inch. His body was greedy, taking in Steve’s cock, his asshole clenching and unclenching briefly as if he could somehow get him in faster. 

“God… God, you feel good, hunny,” Steve’s voice was rough, “so good, so tight… ugh, how’s it feel, how’s my cock feel for you?”

“G-good,” Tony stuttered and his face turned bright red. He buried it in his arm, groaning, “So...fucking…”

“I’m gunna make you cum on it,” Steve grunted behind him, “gunna make you cum all over my cock, fuck it is gunna feel good. You want that, huh? You want to cum all over my cock?”

That was… an interesting turn of phrase. Tony wrinkled his nose, whimpering into his arm. He wasn’t sure how he was going to “cum all over” Steve’s cock, but he wanted to cum, and he wanted that cock. He nodded, biting back a moan when Steve started to actually move his hips.

It felt _good_ to have that cock moving inside of him, pressing against his walls, making his whole body ache and crawl like he just couldn’t get enough. He found himself rocking his body back against Steve, trying to get him in deeper, whimpering whenever his thrusts left Tony with the brief sensation of emptiness that just needed to be filled up again. And Steve gave it to him. He was fucking him slow, but deep, filling him up with every stroke in such a way that made it possible for Tony to just… stop thinking. Blessed silence in his head. All there was in the world was Steve Rogers and his cock, relentless and oh so perfect. He was so close to cumming, so close to just giving over and falling into the hazy, warm, static that was building in his head when Steve stopped.

“Huh?” it came out as a whimper. Steve’s hands were on his sides, smoothing his skin. Shifting his body so, so easily.

“Hunny, I told you we’d be fucking for hours, I can’t let you cum yet.”

“But you said… you were going to make me cum? Did I… did I miss something in that statement or what?”

“Oh, I’ll make you cum,” Steve had him in his arms, kissing him deep and mean, “I just didn’t say when.”


End file.
